Es la evolucion, nena
by Fenryr
Summary: Un ataque a Undercity que termina siendo un fracaso, más no del todo: la reina flaquea por unos momentos ante un pequeño descubrimiento. Reviews bienvenidos, necesito mejorar muchas cosas.


Está a lo alto de una colina como gritando "Admira mi casa, admira mi canción" con una pose de orgullo inquebrantable y mirando toda la masacre a sus pies. Aquellos de la Alianza creen que pueden entrar a su ciudad subterránea y atacar como si nada… ¡Cuando toda la Horda les hace de frente! Sí, está en lo alto porque es raro que lleguen hasta donde ella y se aburre de estar siempre esperando algún postrecito o algo. ¡Quiere acción! Aunque literalmente está podrida (y muy bien conservada) aún así se estaba pudriendo más de tanto aburrimiento. Tanto que cuando sus exploradores descubrieron a los de la Alianza en camino, prefirió salir al ataque y evitar que se organizaran bien en las afueras de la ciudad. ¡Golpea cuando no estén listos!

_Esta tierra es mía, esta tierra es libre._

Y justo cuando uno de los suyos va a caer, con su puntería certera y mortífera, salva al pobre muerto viviente que iba a perecer una vez más con la ayuda de una flecha oscura. Obviamente no puede con todos pero ayuda en lo que puede. ¡Que se las arreglen como puedan! Ser su reina no significa cambiarles los pañales a todos.

Pero nada como cuando los demonios atacaron su ciudad. ¡Éstos de la Alianza son moscas comparadas con los demonios! Pero con ayuda de Thrall y de sus fieles lacayos pudo recuperar su ciudad. ¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Arrancó la cabeza de Varimathras con sus propias manos. Y la usó como pelota por un par de días hasta que increíblemente se dio cuenta que era aburrido si el demonio no hacía gestos de dolor. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que un gato muerto se había comido la lengua del demonio y el resto de la cabeza fue encogida por algún troll chamán que quería cabecitas en su collar. ¡Ah, qué tiempos!

_¡Que nadie sobreviva!_

Y a los pocos minutos todos los invasores de la Alianza terminan siendo exterminados y desgarrados y devorados. De buenas que un ángel siempre les dará otro cuerpo, porque si no… ¡Imagina revivir sin órganos y sin un brazo! Y eso porque tuvo suerte y sabía feo. No, no. La vida es graciosa.

Después baja a ver si consigue alguna chuchería o a ver si hay algo _interesante_ en ese mar de cadáveres que poco a poco se hace río.

Si tuviera sangre, se le helaría. Si tuviera aliento, habría sido robado. Su mente, la cual tiene, dio un vuelco.

Ahí entre la sangre, los huesos y la jodida tierra hay una pequeña rosa. Cerca de la cerveza y de la muerte, una rosa florece gracias al trabajo de algún druida. Troll seguro no era… Y sus sospechas se confirman cuando con sus dedos delinea la silueta de lo que _estuvo_ ahí. La figura corresponde al cadáver de un elfo nocturno, lo sabe por el tamaño y porque la altura lo dice. Además, como la Alianza recién atacó, ¿no es lo más obvio de pensar? Y aún si fuese necesario corroborar más, hay sangre fresca y un par de cabellos. ¡Oye, que ella no es una gran rastreadora por nada! Además, el _worgen_ tiene otra forma. ¡Ni que decir de los tauren!

Por alguna extraña razón la _fuerza_ de sus piernas se deshace y cae de rodillas. Y aprovechando que está así y engañándose a sí misma, se arrastra muy lentamente a la plantita. Tiene más de quince pétalos y unas diez espinas… rojo escarlata, rojo sangre. ¿Es que el druida quiso dejar una pizca de vida entre tanta carroña? ¿Acaso fue un intento desesperado de desviar la atención? ¿Un mensaje demasiado complicado?

_¿Qué fue?_

Y mientras la reina de los muertos vivientes está absorta en sus pensamientos e ideas, la rosa reacciona: comienza a perder color y a arrugarse; después se dobla su tallo y termina marchitándose por completo.

Rodeada de la arquitectura ruda y sus lacayos, rodeada de muerte y maldiciones… ¿No es fascinante que algo pequeño y rojo te vuelva un ser vivo aunque sea unos segundos? Las memorias de su sangre, de su pasado y sus luchas le volvieron como un remolino hecho de fuego y amor. Un remolino que fue partido en dos por la álgida espada Frostmourne. Y también de golpe su cuerpo es poseído por la rabia, la tristeza y la sed de venganza que le tiene al maldito de Arthas.

Sus dientes rechinan.

_¿Qué alegría cabe en esta maldición?_

Y como si nada hubiese pasado, se levanta y se adentra en las ciudades para volver a su calma eterna, saludando a algunos de sus valientes soldados. Esos campeones alguna vez le ayudarán a invadir al Rey Lich y abrirse paso entre la chusma y el frío. Y todo culminará con Sylvanas arrancándole la cabeza a Arthas, usándola de pelota y luego usándola de pisapapeles, de seguro. O algún otro chamán troll hará de las suyas. Ya les contaré.


End file.
